It's Complicated
by MinakoStone
Summary: Those days of reckless childhood misadventures are long gone, and adulthood is rearing its ugly head. College applications were sent and the four boys are facing their worst enemy. Separation. Will feelings come to light before its too late?
1. Free summer

They sat in homeroom for the last time, the clock counting down to summer, graduation, and their future. There was a bittersweet feeling to the whole ordeal and Kyle, for one, felt he could have done more in high school. Been more involved some how. Done something to really make the whole thing. Memorable. He glanced over at his friend Stan, who had his backpack in a death-grip under the desk while glaring at the clock, chin resting on the desktop.  
>"C'mon, c'mon" he whispered between clenched teeth.<p>

Kyle snorted and shook his head. Obviously Stan wasn't sharing his thoughts.

Stan shot his friend a quizzical look and mouthed. "What?" Kyle just shook his head and returned his gaze back to the clock.

The final bell rang out, piercing the silence, causing a few students to jump. There was a loud shuffling of papers, zippers, and sneakers on linoleum as the class bolted for freedom, Stan leading the pack.

"Make sure to be on time for Graduation!" The homeroom teacher shouted out in vain after them.

The next couple of days were a blur of activities. Graduation rolled around, the ceremony was long and the weather hot. Tassels moved symbolically from left to right, mortarboards tossed, hugs, high-fives, and tears were shed. The last "free" summer in South Park had arrived.

Kyle leaned against the rough stucco wall of the High School watching his best friend and his girlfriend break up. They had already agreed to end it before college, give each other some freedom. Still, Stan thought they would have had at least one last summer. But Wendy had been given a job offer in her college town and decided to take it. She was leaving the next morning and no one could talk her out of it. Kyle watched as Stan made wide pleading gestures, but Wendy shook her head sadly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Stan on the cheek. "Goodbye Stan." She whispered, "Be happy." She ran off, giving Kyle an apologetic glance before disappearing around the corner. He waited a bit before walking to a devastated Stan.

There are times in a friendship when it's best to say nothing, and this was one of those times. He patted Stan's shoulder just firmly enough and jerked his head in the direction of the parking lot. "I'll give you a lift." He said. Stan nodded numbly and followed a few steps behind his friend, shoulders slumped, his hands dug deep in his jeans pockets.

The drive was made in silence. It was a comforting quiet though. Kyle had always had Stan's back, he pulled up in the Marsh's driveway and Stan opened the car door, letting one leg hang out. He looked over to his red-headed companion. "Kyle…I. Thanks for…" Kyle held up a hand and silenced him.

"Dude." He said softly, giving Stan a half smile. Stan nodded in understanding. He got out of the car and closed the door, leaning down to the window "I'll text you."

Kyle picked his cell phone up off of his lap. "Always got it on me." He gave it a little shake for emphasis and placed it back on his right thigh. He waited for Stan to make it to the front steps before backing out. Stan held up his right hand in goodbye, Kyle flashed him the two-fingered salute from the steering wheel before heading home.

*A/N*  
>Just a short authors note for all of you lovely readers. I'm treating this chapter as a bit of an intro so therefore it's a bit shorter then I would have liked. The title may change, and so far I have rated it M, I do plan on having some sexual themes later in the story (I apologize to those people looking for insta-sex) as well as some violence, and of course the lovely harsh language of our favorite characters. I hope to keep you all biting at the bit for the next chapter. Until then, I bid you all goodbye.<p> 


	2. Eggs

There was a loud banging at the door, Stan groaned. "The fuck time is it?" he fumbled blindly for his cell phone on the bedside table.

||10:30|| shone at him as he squinted at the blinding light. He sighed and let his head drop heavily back onto the pillow. The banging started up again. "Go away!" he shouted throatily, voice cracking from sleep.

The bedroom door creaked open and Kyle stuck his curly-haired head in the doorway. "Get the fuck up." He said plainly. "Your girl dumped you. That sucks. But you've been shut up in here for nearly a week. You have thirty minutes to get cleaned up or I'm dragging your ass out of the house in your boxers. And I'm positive you smell like death." With that said Kyle ducked quickly out of the room, just as Stan launched a pillow at where his head used to be.

Stan sat on the edge of his bed and scratched his head, causing his ink-black hair to stick out at science fiction angles. He stood up, yawning, and shuffled over to his drawers. He grabbed some jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He gave the shirt a quick sniff test before deeming it suitable for use. He scooted a cross the hallway and into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He grimaced and rubbed his slightly stubbled chin. 'Yup. Definitely over due for a shower, maybe a haircut too.' He shook his head, shagging out his hair so it slightly covered his eyes. "Nah."

Kyle was sitting at the kitchen table making small talk with Mrs. Marsh when Stan finally made his way into the room.

"What a transformation!" Kyle exclaimed jokingly, a grin playing across his lips. "Almost human!" Stan grumbled at him as his mother slid a bowl of cornflakes over to him. He picked up the spoon and let the cereal gloop back into the bowl.

"Can't I have a poptart?" He asked, pushing the so-called breakfast away.

"We're out. Now eat Stanley." Sharon barked at him and walked out of the kitchen.

Stan sighed and pulled the bowl back over; he glanced at Kyle, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "She's menopausing." He grumbled and ate the questionably textured cereal. Kyle sniggered at the comment.

"Why are you here Kyle?"

"To cheer your mopey ass up, dude." The redhead drummed his nails on the table. "Can't let my best friend waste his summer."

Stan shoved a spoonful of gloop in his mouth, "Wasn't wasting it."

"Bullshit. You would have emoed out in your room for the next three months if I hadn't stepped in."

Stan rolled his eyes but said nothing, finishing up breakfast.

"You, me, and the guys are going to hang out." He narrowed his deep green eyes at Stan when Stan made a move to protest. "No excuses. This is our last summer. We gotta make it count."  
>Kyle stood up and straightened his hoodie. "C'mon, the fatass and Kenny are waiting on us."<p>

Fifteen minutes later Stan and Kyle were walking up the small hill to Starks Pond. Kenny and Cartman were already there, standing under an evergreen tree. Kenny was making obscene hand motions and Eric was doubled over, laughing so hard his face was nearly purple. He was the first to see the two approaching; he righted himself and whipped his eyes. " 'Bout damn time you guys showed up."

Kenny turned around and mock saluted his friends. "Sup! You guys missed one helluva story." He rubbed his hands together deviously. "I can retell it if you like."

"Dude, Kenny, no. It was sick." Cartman shook his head, chuckling.

They went and sat on some logs by the pond. Kyle sat back and looked at his friends, and Cartman. Kenny leant forward and began his story again. Kyle was only half listening.

In a few months they would be splitting off and going to college. Kenny was going to an art school in Denver, being from a poor family, and with only one parent living, he had been given quite a few scholarships.

Kenny's father had died of liver failure a few years back, but his mother had turned it around. She quit drinking and smoking, got a job, and received a nice check from the government every month. Even their house didn't look so disheveled anymore.

Kenny fit the part of an art student all right. Hair was still dirty blonde, a bit long and wispy, but it worked for his face. He wasn't very tall maybe 5'8" with a lean build. His jeans were usually old and faded, maybe with a hole in them here or there.

God only knows how Eric had gotten into college. But he was going into Political Science. Some school in Texas, Kyle didn't really bother to pay attention when he was talking about it.

Eric was still fat. But getting taller had evened him out some. He kept his mousy brown hair cut short, I was easier to deal with, and Cartman was definitely lazy. His mother was still single, and continued her questionable way of earning money, which Eric was defensive and in denial about still.

Kyle had been accepted into one of the top Law schools in the country. His excellent grades and SAT scores insured he could have his pick of any school he wanted. Law ran in the family, and his mother would have no less from him.

He and Kenny were at odds as to who was taller, he insisted he was and that's all that mattered. He ran a hand through thick red curls that hung loosely around his face. He looked over to Stan.

Stan was going to a State University. College didn't interest him much. But his parents insisted. He wasn't sure what his major would be yet.

At 6'1" Stan was the tallest in the group, he had a thin athletic build from playing soccer in high school. He had an easy going grin on his face, and he laughed uproariously at Kenny's Story. God, Kyle was going to miss him. Best friends since before he could remember, and it was all going to change once summer ended.

"Like fried eggs hanging on a nail." Kenny concluded, cupping his hands and swinging them like a pendulum at about navel level.

"Dude! Fucking sick!" Stan exclaimed, laughing.

They hung around the pond a bit longer before heading off to Shakey's Pizza for lunch; then video games and vegging out at Cartman's house.

After hours of Mortal Kombat 9 fights, the boys laughing at the highly graphic finishing moves, and quite a few of those caused them to guard their crotches and wince. It was definitely time to call it a night.

Kyle dropped Kenny off at home first and then started to take Stan home.

"Alright dude, spill it. You've been quiet all night." Stan said, fixing his gaze on his friend.

"Just been thinking." Kyle replied ambiguously.

Stan raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Things are really going to change, end of summer. What if we won't be friends anymore? What if I never see you again?"

Stan laughed. "You're over thinking this. We'll keep in touch."  
>"How do you know?" They were at a red light and Kyle met Stan's eyes. "What about everything we've been through, all the fun we've had." The light changed and Kyle drove on.<p>

"I didn't know you were so sentimental." Stan grinned; a day with friends had made him feel worlds better. Also taking built up frustrations out on video game characters never hurt.

"I'm serious, Stan!"

"Alright, alright." Stan held his hands up in surrender. They pulled into Stan's driveway.

"I should start charging you cab-fair." Kyle joked, trying to lighten the air.

"Yeah right, dude. I'll buy you lunch sometime. How about that?" Stan grinned and punched Kyle in the shoulder. "Don't worry, Kyle. Nothing will change."

Stan got out of the car and went inside, giving Kyle a wave from the doorway.

'What if I want it to?' Kyle thought as he drove home. He pulled into the driveway, parked, and made his way inside. Kicking off his shoes. "I'm home!" He announced to a quiet house, and made his way upstairs. 'Everyone must be asleep.'

He pulled out an old photo album, as he got ready for bed. Flipping through memories of growing up. He flashed past pictures of all four of them in various acts of shenanigans. Pictures of them dressed as ninja's, detectives, and laundry service owners. He paused at a picture of Stan and him, arms around each other's shoulders, grinning like fools at the camera. Kyle sat down on his bed and traced the picture. He sighed and closed the book, hand resting on the soft leather cover. He looked out his bedroom window, lost in thought.

"I wonder what would happen if I told him?" He placed the album on his desk and slipped between cool sheets; turning off his bedside lamp. 'Should I tell him?' he thought as sleep pulled him under.

*/A.N/*

Hooray another chapter, this one slightly longer this time! We're just getting started and do I have quite an adventure planned out for you. Stay tuned.

*/A.N/*


	3. Waffling

Kyle awoke before his alarm clock sounded; he stared up at his ceiling blankly, twisted up in his sheets from a night of fitful sleep. His mind had been running a million miles a minute, and his inner debate was far from finished. He kept thinking about last night and the things left unsaid.

His alarm clock whined to life, just as his mother shouted shrilly up the stairs at him.

"Kyle! Up, up, up! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be right down!" He called out, still comfortably in bed, and rolled over. Only he was unfortunate enough to have a mother who insisted he wake up early during the summer. She claimed it was so he wouldn't get out of his school routine, he was sure it was because she enjoyed controlling as much of his life as she possibly could. He sighed and kicked off his sheets, frustrated with the day already. There was no use avoiding the inevitable.

He slid his feet into very vibrant, very fluffy, very pink bunny slippers. They had been a gag gift from Stan on his last birthday. Kyle wouldn't admit it aloud, but he loved them. Not just because they were from Stan mind you, but the whole style was cute, and they kept his toes warm. He had poor circulation in his feet, and they were constantly cold, especially in the mornings upon waking up. He wiggled his toes, smiling as the bunny ears flopped.

"Kyle!" Sheila Broflovski was not one to be kept waiting.

'Shit' He thought. "Coming!"

Kyle took the stairs two at a time, mop-top of red curls bouncing wildly, and slid into the kitchen. His mother gave him a disapproving look at his appearance. He was still in his bed-shirt and Terrance & Phillip pajama bottoms; his hair was still uncombed and tussled from sleep, the slippers clashed loudly. She shook her head and flopped a stack of pancakes in front of him as he sat himself in a chair.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" She nagged, as he dumped syrup all over the pancakes.

"Sorry mom," He answered automatically. No point in trying to explain or argue with her, she wouldn't hear it. "Thank you for breakfast."

She nodded her head, as if to say, "That's right, you had better be grateful." her large beehive hairstyle bouncing slightly. She turned back to the kitchen archway and shrieked towards the stairs. "Ike! Breakfast!" The sudden volume increase caused Kyle to jump and slop syrup across his cheek.

"Ah, there's my little bubulah, all dressed and ready for the day." Kyle rolled his eyes at his pancakes as his 11-year-old brother joined him at the table.

Ike chattered away while Kyle did his best to be very interested in his food. Just like Kyle, Ike had a very high IQ; he had originally been put into school at a young age. But had been constantly picked on for being advanced. So Ike finally got his way and was in his proper year at school, even though the work was too easy for him, he didn't mind. All his friends were his age and he didn't get picked on as much.

After breakfast Kyle cleaned up as fast as he could before disappearing back into his room, as was the plan. He wanted to spend the day on the computer, reading, and having alone time. Kenny and Stan both had to work that day and Kyle would be damned if he would hang out with Cartman all alone. He got dressed, otherwise his mother would bitch. Jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, with a t-shirt over the top, and back to the bunny slippers. He made up his bed before flopping down onto it, reaching up onto his desk for a book to read, his hand sliding across the familiar leather of the photo album. He pulled the album over and just held it, feeling the weight of it, and the weight surrounding his heart.

Kyle had come to terms with how he felt in the beginning of his senior year. He was in love, or at least it was the closest thing to love he had ever felt, with his lifelong best friend.

Coming from a small, conservative, and very religious town, and a devout Jewish family had not made his realization easy.

He knew he started realizing his affections for Stan ran deeper than friendship around the time he was eleven or twelve. It was thrilling, terrifying, and so wrong. So against everything he was taught to believe, everything that was acceptable. And Stan. Stan…. his best friend in the whole world, the one person he could always confide in, he couldn't tell him. He was so certain he'd lose his friend forever.

Stan liked Wendy; he always had and insisted he always would. Kyle knew that if he had told him, no…it was best that he hid it. So he had denied a core piece of himself, buried it so deep down that at times he would almost forget. But it was like a rock in the pit of his stomach, weighing him down.

For six years he talked girls with his friends, even dated some. But he never really committed. When asked if he would ever have a serious girlfriend, he'd shrug it off and explain it away with a. "I don't want to be trapped. What if we do something stupid and I won't be able to go to college?" It sounded like a grown up decision, but it was a cover up. Another lie to pile on top of a growing mountain of problems.

Stan was still by his side, as his friend. Kyle tried to convince himself into thinking it was fine. He sat up on his bed and tossed the album aside and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing. He pushed those thoughts away.

He spent the rest of the day busying himself around the house, killing time on the computer, reading. But, over and again his mind would return to thoughts of Stan, a knot growing in his stomach. Things were going to change.

Dinner was a silent affair. Gerald, Kyle's father, was working on a case so he was staying late at the office. Ike was spending the night at a friend's house. It was just Kyle and his mother-beast.

"What's wrong Kyle, you've been unusually quiet all day. And much too helpful to be normal." Sheila said, placing a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Just thinking, mom" He stared at his plate and pushed his peas around. "College and stuff. My friends."

"Don't worry bubby, college won't change anything. Those boys will always be you friends. Nothing will change." She wagged her fork at him and smiled.  
>Kyle narrowed his eyes slightly at his plate. 'That's what everyone has been saying.' He thought bitterly. 'But college does change things, growing up changes things.'<p>

"I'm not very hungry, mom. Maybe I'm coming down with something." He said excusing himself from the table. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

He said goodnight and made his way up to his bedroom. Everything was going to change. He knew it. They were all going to move to different towns, lose touch. He flopped back onto his bed, arms outstretched. Nothing would ever be the same. Stan wouldn't be a few blocks away anymore. He couldn't fool himself into thinking everything was fine anymore. Nothing was fine anymore. The knot in his stomach tightened.

* * *

><p>A few days passed, the boys had hung out a couple of times, Kyle unable to fight the growing urgency that was screaming at him from the back of the mind. 'You've got to tell him, you can't hide it any longer.'<p>

Kyle spent the morning in his pajamas; his parents were off to Denver to do some bulk shopping and have a day together, so it was just his little brother and him. Still left to watch over him, even though Ike was perfectly capable of looking after himself by this time. He had made plans to hang out with Stan that day, and after swearing Ike to secrecy upon pain of noogies and Indian burns, Ike agreed not to tell their parents that Stan left him alone.

The entire time he was in his room he spent it arguing with himself on whether or not he should just tell Stan, come hell or high-water. Kyle had a good argument for both sides. But he knew he was just making up excuses so he could wuss out for another day.

"Maybe I should just tell him now. Quick and simple." He said aloud to no one, tugging off his pajama bottoms over his slippers.

"Wait, no…that wouldn't go over well. Stan can't take news suddenly. Shit." He paced around his room some more, thinking it over, bunny slippers flopping.

"I'll ease him into it while we're hanging out. Drop some hints." He padded over to his closet and pulled out a light hoodie, tugging it on.

"Yeah, that would be best." He pulled on his favorite hat and leaned back against the wall.

"What if he doesn't accept what I have to tell him?" He wondered aloud. 'What if he hates me for it.' The thought twisted up his insides and he closed his eyes. No, Stan was his best friend.

"He could never hate me." He started making his way out of the room when another thought jolted through him to his toes. 'But…what if he does accept. What if he's even willing to try…'

He leaned heavily against his desk, accidentally knocking the photo album to the floor. The picture of he and Stan slid out.

Kyle bent down to pick it up, his stomach giving an involuntary flip. Just looking at a picture of Stan made him feel a bit giddy. He looked at the picture for a while, Stan smiling up at him from behind the glossy sheen. 'I've got to tell him.' The rational side of his brain switched off.

"I've got to tell him now." Kyle said decisively, dropping the photo on his bed, running out of the room at full speed. He practically levitated down the stairs and made it halfway out of the door when Ike called out to him from the couch.

"Uh…Kyle? Where are you going?" The Canadian born kid blinked his brown eyes at his brother, confused. Kyle had told him he wasn't going over to Stan's house until after noon. It was barely eleven.

"Not right now Ike." Kyle said and walked out the door.

"Kyle, wait! " Ike scrambled off the couch and hurried after his brother.

"Not now! I gotta see Stan."  
>"But Kyle…"<p>

"No Ike. Stan." Kyle pointed down the street.

"Yeah but.."  
>"What?" Kyle snapped a bit aggravated.<p>

"You're going dressed like that?" Ike pointed out.

Kyle stopped in his tracks and really looked at himself. Green hat, black hoodie, no shirt, boxer shorts and the pink bunny slipper; he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't gotten properly dressed. Heat creeped up his face as he turned around and marched quickly back into the house. Ike at his heels, laughing like a hyena.

"Shut up." Kyle mumbled and went to get dressed. He was grateful though, he probably would have made a fool out of himself and blown the whole thing sky high.

He trumped down the stairs, fully dressed, when the phone rang. 'Please don't let it be my parents' Kyle prayed.

"Kyle, it's Stan!" Ike shouted from the kitchen, leaving the phone on the table before going back to watching television.

Kyle rushed to the phone and whipped it up off the table.  
>"Hey Stan, sup? I was just about to head over."<p>

"Sorry dude, I've got to cancel. My dad called me in to work, they need some help in the labs today."  
>Kyle was silent for a while. "I guess it can't be helped huh?"<p>

"We'll do something awesome tomorrow, ok?" Stan promised.

"Sure thing dude, I have to watch my stupid brother today anyway. Now at least I won't get in trouble with the mom-ster."

Stan laughed, a sound that caused things to tighten in Kyle's abdomen.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Kyle stammered out.

"Sure thing. See you then." Stan agreed and they hung up simultaneously.

Kyle walked, crestfallen into the living room and slumped down onto the couch next to Ike.

"I'm not stupid." His brother pouted as he changed the channels.

"'Course not squirt." Kyle said and ruffled Ike's hair. 'I'll tell Stan tomorrow.' Kyle thought.

*a/n*

Another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank WxTxR for the reviews. Very encouraging, and definitely made me want to put my heart into this fic, so I hope I don't disappoint. 3


End file.
